Waddle Dee
|habilidad = Ninguna. |categoría = Enemigo común.}} Los Waddle Dees son los habitantes más comunes de Dream Land. Algunos, pero no todos, de los Waddle Dees están afiliados al Rey Dedede, el gobernante autoproclamado de Dream Land, ya que son utilizados por él con regularidad. Ellos son un elemento básico de la serie Kirby, siendo el más común y ordinario enemigo que aparece desde el primer juego, Kirby's Dream Land. Los Waddle Dees son notables por no tener ninguna forma real de atacar y por su naturaleza pacífica, sobre todo mantenerse al margen de Kirby, caminando sin rumbo, de vez en cuando salta en el aire, o simplemente para relajarse y disfrutar de sí mismos. Como son, no da ninguna Habilidad de Copia si es absorbido por Kirby menos que un artículo en poder de éste último soporta la capacidad. Existen muchas variaciones de Waddle Dee, pero en su mayor parte, son simplemente Waddle Dees con diferentes accesorios, y comparten las mismas características pacíficas a través de los juegos. Apariencia Los Waddle Dees, tienen caras en forma de pera marrones, ojos castaños y sin boca. Tienen un cuerpo redondo, de color naranja-luz,pies pequeños, brazos rechonchos y mejillas rosadas al igual que los miembros de las especie de Kirby. Sin embargo tienen una boca en las ilustraciones del manga. La mayoría Waddle Dees son burdeos o de algún tono de rojo, pero tienen otras coloraciones incluyendo verde, naranja, azul, dorado, y púrpura. Apariciones [[Kirby's Dream Land|'Kirby's Dream Land']] La primera aparición de Waddle Dee está en Kirby's Dream Land. Tanto en Kirby's Dream Land y Kirby's Adventure, Kirby puede dejarlo correr y saltar a su alrededor. Su variante con sombrilla cae desde el cielo usando su sombrilla, pero son idénticos en términos de comportamiento. [[Kirby's Adventure|'Kirby's Adventure']]' y Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land' Waddle Dee y Waddle Dee Sombrilla regresan, actuando de la misma manera que lo hicieron en Kirby's Dream Land. Esta vez sin embargo, si Kirby inhala una sombrilla, recibe la Habilidad Sombrilla. La inhalación de un Waddle Dee común siguen sin proporcionar habilidad. Kirby's Dream Course En este juego, los Waddle Dee aparecen como enemigos inmóviles. Kirby's Avalanche thumb|69pxWaddle Dee es el primer rival que Kirby enfrenta en el torneo Avalanche. Su etapa es como un tutorial y el juego da los consejos al jugador durante toda la partida. En este juego, Waddle Dee dice que es el primo de Waddle Doo. Él es muy tímido y asustado, y juega Avalanche muy mal. Esta es la conversación con Waddle Dee. *Kirby: Hola, Waddle Dee! ¿Estás listo? *Waddle Dee: Umm, no podemos simplemente caminar juntos? El bosque me Aterra... *Kirby: Lo siento, las reglas son las reglas! Kirby's Block Ball Los Waddle Dee aparecen como obstáculos en algunos niveles. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Aparecen como los pacíficos seres de siempre. Su versión sombrilla, no obstante, no sujeta sombrillas, sino que sujeta Drifters, que perseguirán a Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Aparte de la versión normal y la versión sombrilla, Waddle Dee puede aparecer montado a lomos de Nruff, hasta que éste choque con una pared. Kirby's Dream Land 3 introduce también a Wapod, que tiene una gran semejanza con Waddle Dee. Kirby no Kira Kira Kizzu En la parte principal de la aventura, Kirby y sus amigos persiguen a un Waddle Dee que robó una pieza de estrella, pero posteriormente es derrotado. Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra Al igual que otros enemigos, Waddle Dee posee una barra de vida. Irónicamente, Waddle Dee tiene más vitalidad que algunos enemigos más fuertes que él. Además, es un Mini-jefe secreto que solo aparece en El Coliseo de Kirby Super Star. No es nada más que un Waddle Dee que tiene mucha más vitalidad que uno normal y que un Gran Waddle Dee. Puede ser derrotado fácilmente inhalándolo, sin embargo, no otorga ninguna habilidad. Aparece en el coliseo en un combate por separado de otros Mini-Jefes, y es inmóvil. En Kirby Super Star Ultra no aparece ya que su papel en el coliseo es reemplazado por Waddle Dee Pañuelo. Marinero Dee Este Waddle Dee aparece como uno de los Meta-Knights en La venganza de Meta Knight. No lucha contra Kirby, sino que observa la batalla en Meta Knight y Kirby. Tras la colisión de la Hal Abarda, se desconoce si se hundió en el mar o huyó junto con Meta Knight. También realiza un pequeño cameo en Kirby Mass Attack, en la fase 5 de Strato Patrol EOS, animando a Meta Knight. Bandana Dee Este Waddle Dee aparece por primera vez en Kirby Super Star Ultra, en La venganza del Rey, como uno de los sirvientes de Rey Dedede. Dedede envía a luchar a Bandana Dee contra Kirby, pese a no querer, acaba yendo, más es vencido por Kirby. Es reemplazado por un Waddle Dee con mucha vitalidad en El Coliseo. Re-aparece en Kirby's Return to Dream Land, como uno de los cuatro protagonistas principales. Utiliza una pica para atacar, por tanto, su habilidad es Lanza. Realiza un pequeño cameo en Kirby Mass Attack, en la fase 5 de Strato Patrol EOS, animando a Meta Knight. También aparece en Kirby Triple Deluxe y Kirby: Planet Robobot antes de algunas batallas contra Jefes, para darle objetos de curación a Kirby. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Por primera vez, Waddle Dee aparece como aliado en lugar de como enemigo. Cuando Waddle Dee encuentra un cristal, es poseído por Dark Matter y convertido en un Waddle Doo. Cuando es vencido, recupera su aspecto original, y se une a Kirby y Ribbon. También convence a Dedede para que se una a ellos. Como Waddle Dee es amigo de Kirby, enemigos llamados N-Z reemplazan a los Waddle Dee. También es un personaje controlable en los mini-juegos. Kirby Air Ride Waddle Dee aparece en grupos de varios Waddle Dee. Se quedan parados en la pista, y si un vehículo se acerca, se apartarán para esquivarlo. En caso de chocar contra uno, la velocidad del vehículo se reducirá. En este juego, son más grandes. Algunos Waddle Dee aparecen en carretas de minero, haciéndolos obstáculos todavía más peligrosos. Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Waddle Dee aparece en el Mundo Espejo con las mismas habilidades que su contraparte de Dream Land. También aparecen por primera vez subespecies del Waddle Dee común, el Gran Waddle Dee, que solo se puede inhalar con una superabsorción. En el mini-juego ¡Son los jefes! aparece un Waddle Dee con mucha más vida que el resto, al igual que en Kirby Super Star. Kirby y el Pincel del Poder Waddle Dee aparece como enemigo común, al igual que en anteriores juegos, pero se introducen dos nuevas versiones: Pica Waddle Dee y Waddle Dee Vilano. Pica Waddle Dee espera en un sitio y lanza una pica a Kirby. Waddle Dee Vilano baja flotando lentamente, de manera similar a Waddle Dee sombrilla. También aparece como personaje desbloqueable tras superar la aventura. Tiene cuatro barras de energía, y rebota más que Kirby, pero es más lento. Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Waddle Dee y Gran Waddle Dee reaparecen en este juego, además de Sombrilla Waddle Dee. Algunos Waddle Dee aparecen escondidos en barriles. Además, se introduce una nueva variante: el Waddle Dee Dorado, que guarda un cofre del tesoro y es mucho más rápido. El Rey Dedede también invoca Sombrilla Waddle Dee en la batalla en Prados Prisma. Kirby's Epic Yarn En este juego de la Wii, suele aparecer como un enemigo frecuente en la mayoría de los niveles,los verdaderos están con el Rey Dedede pero Zur-Zir ha hecho una copia de ellos en forma de tela. Kirby Mass Attack Waddle Dee, pese a ser un enemigo común, no aparece hasta el tercer mundo. Aparecen como enemigos comunes, con una resistencia media, o lanzando bombas o cocos explosivos. También aparecen Grandes Waddle Dee. Un [[Mini-Jefe]], el Waddle Dee Bloque Estrella, también aparece en este juego. Es un Gran Waddle Dee envuelto en un bloque estrella, que le otorga una resistencia mayor. Waddle Dee también aparece en varios mini-juegos. Waddle Dee Sombrilla aparece en Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land En Kirby's Return to Dream Land, aparece la versión normal. El Gran Waddle Dee solo aparece en las mini dimensiones paralelas, por lo general para poder romper obstáculos. También se introduce el Waddle Dee Marioneta, que son 3 Waddle Dee normales en un gran Waddle Dee de tela, y el Waddle Dee Mecánico, que son tres Waddle Dee en un robot. Los Waddle Dee de Halcandra aparecen por primera vez en este juego, en Maquinaria Menta, donde también hay un Waddle Dee Mecánico de Halcandra. Waddle Dee también aparece como enemigo en los retos de: Espada, Látigo, Bomba, Agua y Alas. Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition En Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, aparece en los nuevos retos de Espada, Sombrilla, Chispazo, Látigo, Alas, Kirby en estado normal, cámara de combate Smash y carrera de Maglor 3. Su forma de Halcandra aparece en los retos de Kirby en estado normal, cámara de combate Smash y carrera de Maglor +. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Aparece como un enemigo común. También aparecen tres a modo de mini-jefe, parodiando el cuento popular "Los tres cerditos". Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Aquí, al igual que en Kirby's Return to Dream Land, vuelve a aparecer Bandana Dee como personaje jugable, donde ayuda a Kirby con su lanza. En este juego, aparecen además otros dos Waddle Dee que pueden ser controlados como tercer y cuarto jugador. En este juego, Bandana Dee, al igual que Kirby, puede transformarse en Tanque o en Submarino. Kirby: Planet Robobot En este juego tienen unas máquinas que les permiten caminar más rápido y lanzar pequeños cohetes hacia Kirby. Al igual que en Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Bandana Dee reaparece y le da comida al jugador antes de un Mini-Jefe o Jefe. Kirby's Blowout Blast Waddle Dee aparece por primera vez en la etapa 1 del nivel 1 de este juego y es el enemigo más común. En los niveles EX, es de color morado. En este juego, Waddle Dee actúa al igual que en Desafíos 3D de Kirby. Kirby Battle Royale En este juego Waddle Dee es un personaje jugable y usa una sombrilla como arma para atacar. En sagas SSB Los Waddle Dee tienen una aparición menor en sagas Super Smash Bros.. Aparecen por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero sólo como trofeo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl tiene un papel mayor, apareciendo como el movimiento especial lateral del Rey Dedede, junto con Gordos y Waddle Doos. También aparecen en su Smash Final. Clases de Waddle Dee Waddle Dee Es el Waddle Dee de toda la vida. Ataca con saltitos y pequeños placajes. Archivo:Waddle Dee normal.jpg|Un Waddle Dee normal. Waddle Dee Sombrilla Un Waddle Dee normal, pero este posee una sombrilla. Suele aparecer bajando lentamente. En esta forma es un ayudante. Archivo:Waddle Dee sombrilla.jpg|Art oficial de un Waddle Dee sombrilla. Archivo:Artwork Waddle Dee sombrilla (KTD).png|En Kirby: Triple Deluxe Minero Dee Aparece en Kirby Air Ride, como un obstáculo, en un carrito de minería, con el único fin de molestar. También aparece en Kirby Super Star Ultra en el minijuego Duelo de Cartas como uno de los múltiples naipes. Waddle Dee Vilano Similar a un Waddle Dee sombrilla, pero no ataca y va bajando en un diente de león y al llegar al piso sigue con su paseo normal Archivo:Waddle Dee vilano.jpg|Art oficial de un Waddle Dee vilano. Pica Waddle Dee Este tipo de Waddle Dee va equipado con una lanza, que puede lanzar. Este tipo de Waddle Dee estuvo influenciado por Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Imagen4.png|Waddle Dee lanza en Kirby's Epic Yarn. Waddledee2.gif|Pica Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee Poseído (Waddle Doo) Este Waddle Dee aparece en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, como un Waddle Dee poseído por Dark Matter. Tiene forma de Waddle Doo, sólo que no puede lanzar rayos por el gran ojo que tiene, así que ataca con embestidas. Waddle Dee Coliseo Este tipo de Waddle Dee aparece en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra, como una broma. En el mini-juego El Coliseo, uno de los enemigos es un Bandada Dee (Similar al Waddle Dee de Kirby's Return to Dream Land, solo que este no tiene lanza). Es igual que los demás Waddle Dees, sólo que tiene una barra de energía que le permite resistir golpes. Se puede vencer fácilmente mediante inhalación. Gran Waddle Dee Es un Waddle Dee normal, sólo que es más grande, y por lo tanto, posee más resistencia. Sólo aparece en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos también en Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! y en Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gran Waddle Dee.gif|Sprite de un Waddle Dee gigante. Bola Waddle Dee En Kirby: El Pincel del Poder, una de las bolas a escoger para jugar es un Waddle Dee, que se desbloquea tras vencer a Drawcia. No puede absorber habilidades, ni puede mejorar su energía, y sólo ataca con rebotes Archivo:Bola Waddle Dee.jpg|Art oficial de Bola Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee Dorado Este tipo de Waddle Dee sólo aparece en Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!, Kirby Mass Attack, Kirby's Return to Dream Land y Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. Es un Waddle Dee normal con colores dorados. No ataca y es muy veloz. Si se destruye antes de que caiga por un precipicio, se conseguirá un cofre. En Kirby Mass Attack es igual pero no da un cofre, si lo derrotas y completas el nivel ganas un reto. En Kirby's Return to Dream Land y en Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition aparecerá en los retos de habilidades, si lo derrotas te otorgará 1.000 puntos. Waddle Dee Dorado.png|Sprite de un Waddle Dee dorado. Waddle Dee Leñador Estos Waddle Dee aparecen únicamente en Kirby: Triple deluxe, donde aparecen en el fondo junto a unos árboles, que cuando Kirby se acerca comienzan a golpear el árbol con su hacha hasta que este cae en el escenario del frente. Aparecen en los niveles 1-6 y 7-7, siendo imposible derrotarlos, ya que Kirby no puede llegar a la parte del fondo donde están ellos. = Waddle Dee plateado Este Waddle Dee aparecen en Kirby Triple Deluxe y Kirby Planet Robobot. Aparecen en la sala de prueba de habilidades, siendo invencibles; pero no ataca ni hace daño al chocar con él Variaciones de Waddle Dee Waddle Dee Halcandra Estos Waddle Dee aparecen únicamente en Kirby's Return to Dream Land, en el planeta Halcandra, donde son de color gris con ojos de color naranja, pero los pies siguen siendo amarillos. Waddle Dee de Floralia En Kirby: Triple Deluxe, hayun tipo de Waddle Dee que tiene forma de insecto, los cuales solo se encuentran en Floralia. Estos Waddle Dee pueden llevar arcos, lanzas o sombrillas. También existe el Gran Waddle Dee de Floralia. Galería Waddledee.gif|Waddle Dee en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle_Dee_(KDL3).png|Waddle Dee en Kirby's Dream Land 3. Waddle Dee (KEY).png|Waddle Dee en Kirby's Epic Yarn. Trofeo_Waddle_Dee.png|Trofeo de Waddle Dee. Banda_wadlee_dee.jpg|Waddle Dee en La venganza del Rey. wadlee dee.png| Waddle_Dee_Cristal.png|Waddle Dee encontrando un cristal. Waddle dee (KRTDL).jpg|Waddle dee en Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Captura Waddle Dee (KBlB).jpg|En Kirby's Blowout Blast Captura Waddle Dee EX (KBlB).jpg|Waddle Dee EX en Kirby's Blowout Blast Waddle Dee en KSA.png|En Kirby Star Allies Artwork 150px-Waddle Dee.gif|Kirby's Dream Land Parasol Dee.jpg|Kirby Super Star Waddle Dee KDL3.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Waddle Dee K64.png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Dee K64.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby y Waddle Dee.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Dee y Ribbon.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Dee anime.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Waddle Dee Anime 2.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Waddle Dee Anime 1.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Waddle_Dees_Anime.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Waddle_Dee_Anime.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! 87px-Waddle_Dee_Anime.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Waddle_Dee_Artwork.jpg|Kirby Air Ride. Waddle_Dee_Artwork_KPDP.gif|Kirby y el Pincel del Poder. Waddle_Dee_Lanza.gif|Kirby y el Pincel del Poder. Waddle_Dee_KPDP.jpg|Kirby y el Pincel del Poder. Parasol_Dee.png|En Kirby Super Star Ultra. KSSU_Waddle_Dee.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra. KEY_Waddle_Dee.png|Kirby's Epic Yarn. Artwork Waddle Dee (KMA).png|Kirby Mass Attack. KMA_Waddle_Dee_3.png|Kirby Mass Attack. KMA_Waddle_Dee_4.png|Kirby Mass Attack. Bandana_Dee_KRTDL.png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land KRTDL_Waddle_Dee.png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land Archivo:KTD Waddle Dee.png|Kirby: Triple Deluxe Waddle.jpg|Kirby: Planet Robobot Waddle 1.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Waddle 2.jpg|Kirby: Planet Robobot Waddle 3.png|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Artwork Waddle Dee (KBlB).png|En Kirby's Blowout Blast Artwork Waddle Dee (KBR).png|En Kirby Battle Royale Curiosidades *Waddle Dee y Kirby tienen muchas similitudes. * En Kirby: Right Back at Ya! cuando el Rey Dedede pregunta como es que se alimentan si no tienen boca, Escargot trae una galleta para ver como comen y absorben la comida ,después de ver eso se preguntan como es que se pueden lavar los dientes y no mostraron nada y tampoco pueden hablar y cuando se va, y cuando Escargot dice: ''El ingrato no dio las gracias ''(aunque sí las dio moviendo la cabeza). *No solo el rey Dedede los tiene como guardias. Esto se puede apreciar en Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra cuando había algunos en la nave de Meta Knight. *Es uno de muchos enemigos que aparece en todos los juegos de Kirby. *En Kirby's Dream Land 3, cuando le miras la cabeza, pareciera que usara moños, como si fueran niñas (su sexo es variado pero no se puede ver a simple vista). *Es el enemigo principal de la franquicia, aunque éste no tiene malas intenciones. * En su artwork de Kirby's Dream Land parece tener boca. * En kirby star allies: cuando le echas un corazón a waddle dee no se hace amigo, pero cuando es waddle dee sombrilla si se puede ser un amigo. de:Waddle Dee en:Waddle Dee fr:Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee ja:ワドルディ pl:Waddle Dee ru:Уоддл Ди zh:瓦多迪 Categoría:Kirby Battle Royale Categoría:Kirby Star Allies Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos sin Habilidad Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Adventure Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 2 Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 3 Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Course Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby y el Pincel del Poder Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Epic Yarn Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Personajes que fueron poseídos Categoría:Waddle Dees Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Trofeos Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Amigos de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Personajes de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Ayudantes Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Kirby's Dream Land 2 Categoría:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Kirby's Dream Course Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: Triple Deluxe Categoría:Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Amigos de Kirby Categoría:Especies Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Battle Royale Categoría:Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Categoría:Personajes que otorgan Estrellas Corazón